The Real Brittney
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: When I watched "Alex Quits", I realized how really bland of a character Brittney was, so I decided to make a fanfiction where she actually has a hand in the bad luck Alex had in recent missions. But what are Brittney's motives? And what are the consequences? Read this, find out, and I hope that you like this character work I gave to Brittney.


The Real Brittney

Sam Simpson, Clover Lamoreaux, and new partner Brittney Al-Sahad were trapped. They had found the villain who was planning on turning the entire world slower because he was made fun of for being slow. They were tied together in a castle with a bomb in the background counting down to zero.

"Come on guys, we have to think of a way to get out of here," Sam said, looking at Clover and Brittney for any ideas. They all were trying to squirm out of the ropes with little success. That is until Brittney got a proverbial light bulb over her head.

"Wait…my backpack has some gadgets in it. Maybe one of them could help us," Brittney explained, as she pointed the girls to her backpack. Sam, with a little more squirming, was able to get her right arm out of the ropes and reach for the backpack. After a lot of straining and grunting, she was able to pull the backpack in front of her, Clover, and Brittney. All the straining had left Sam's ropes loosened, allowing her to escape the bindings and untie Clover and Brittney.

"Thanks, Sam, now let's see what we can find in here," Clover said, looking through the backpack. As she looked through the gadgets, she saw something that she had never seen before; a device that looked like a remote control. It had a few buttons on it, one red, one blue, and one yellow. There was also a small screen above the buttons, with a small antenna straight above the rectangular screen. "Huh, …what is this thing?" Clover asked. Sam shrugged her shoulders while Brittney started to sweat.

"Oh…that's just…something we were given during our training. It's a device that can basically mess up gadgets," Brittney explained, looking down on the floor as though she was looking for something.

"But why would you have something like that?" Sam asked.

"Oh…well…we were using it in training. Our superiors would use this device to mess-up our gadgets to help us become better at hand to hand combat and creative thinking," Brittney explained, trying to take the gadget back, but Sam wouldn't give it to her just yet.

"Why would you have something like this in your possession though? When you're done with training, they usually take these gadgets back," Sam said, her suspicion growing as she noticed Brittney looking around and mumbling to herself.

"Wait...what's that on the screen?" Clover asked, pointing at the rectangular screen which had a 4 digit code; 4-7-5-1. Sam and Clover looked at each other, knowing right away what this was. Each spy at WOOHP was given a code that they would put into their gadgets, allowing it to only work for them after multiple incidents of stolen weapons and WOOHP technology. And the number on this remote…was Alex's. For the past few missions, Alex's gadgets have malfunctioned, causing her to mess up and even quit out of frustration. Clover and Sam looked back at Brittney, who had moved away from them, glaring at her.

"So you were messing with our friend?" Sam asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Look…girls…I don't know what you're talking about. We need to focus on-" Brittney tried to say, with Clover grabbing her by the front of her jumpsuit.

"You know exactly what the hell we're talking about! You've been sabotaging Alex this whole time!" Clover yelled in Brittney's face.

"Listen…I…I…oh, what's the point? Fine! I did it! I sabotaged Alex!" Brittney confessed, pushing Clover off of her. "I've been trapped in that training center for years, and the fact that Alex, this clumsy, stupid, no-talent bitch gets a position ahead of me! That pissed me off!" Brittney ranted, causing Sam and Clover to roll their eyes.

"Sheesh, jealous much?" Clover mumbled.

"Oh, but Alex isn't the only one I'm upset with! Me having to be behind you two in the spy world is a crime too!" Brittney yelled, pointing at the two bewildered spies.

"What!? What the hell did we do!?" Sam asked.

"Blondie over here is always distracted by your hair, nails, or whatever crap that makes you obsessed with the reflection in your mirror, just like all the vapid high schoolers that infest your terrible school! And you're just a cautious know it all who plans so much that you cause more trouble than your worth! And the fact that I have to be a subordinate to the three of you is nothing short of a disgrace!" Brittney once again ranted, poking Sam in her chest. Sam grabbed Brittney's wrist and put her hand behind her back.

"So you put us all in danger because you're mad about still being a trainee? Are you sick in the head or something?" Sam asked before Brittney got out of her grip and threw Sam into Clover.

"Yeah, and I'm going to do it again!" Brittney yelled before she punched both Sam and Clover in the face, knocking them unconscious and bloodying their noses, and grabbed the bomb. Brittney took the back off of the bomb and re-arranged some wires. "Well, I so enjoyed our time together, but this bomb is set to explode in one minute, and when it explodes, I rigged it to not only kill the two of you but to make sure no trace of you remains!" Brittney exclaimed, laughing evilly before she took the jetpack backpack and a few other gadgets, and flew out of the room. Sam and Clover, still semi-conscious, tried to move, but they were still too injured to move away from the bomb.

Brittney was in the middle of flying away from the scene of the crime when she ran into a flying Alex Vasquez. The two were still able to keep flying in the air, with Alex looking straight at Brittney's annoyed expression.

"Brittney! Where's Sam and Clover!? We have to go stop that-" Alex tried to say before Brittney flew off. Alex, too worried about Sam and Clover to go after her rocketed as fast as she could to the villain's lair. When she got there, she saw a bomb with 30 seconds left in on a bomb while Clover and Sam were laying on the floor, dizzy and bloody. Alex grabbed both Clover and Sam with all her strength, and flew out of the lair, flying with Sam and Clover in her arms. Alex turned and saw the red light and crumbling stone from an explosion, so she decided to fly even faster and landed in the middle of a forest. Once Alex put Clover and Sam on the ground, the two started to wake up, with their eyes fluttering.

"Uhhh…," Clover moaned, putting a hand on her right cheek. Sam started waking up as well, holding her nose, which was caked in blood under the nostrils. "Alex…?" Clover asked, which Alex responded to with a nod and a hug.

"I'm sorry I left you guys! I needed some time to find myself, but…what happened?" Alex asked. Clover and Sam looked at each other, nodded, and told Alex everything about what had happened with Brittney. Alex looked down at the ground once Sam and Clover were finished with their story, and punched the ground out of anger.

"I…can't believe it. Why would she do something like that?" Alex mumbled, still in complete disbelief over this realization. Alex was mad at Brittney for appearing to be a replacement, but she never thought that Brittney would do something like this.

"Because she's mad that we're in a higher position than her! We have to go and stop her!" Sam exclaimed, with Clover and Alex pumping their fists up in agreement. The three of them activated their jetpacks and left the forest. "Clover, look at the tracking device and see if you can see Brittney," Sam ordered. Clover nodded and took the tracking device out. When she did, she saw that Brittney was headed towards WOOHP.

"Brittney's going to WOOHP. Probably to tell Jerry that something bad happened to us so that she could take our jobs!" Clover explained. Sam and Alex nodded, and all three of them headed to their home base. After several minutes, they got to WOOHP and ran to Jerry's office, where they found Brittney talking to Jerry, who looked as though someone had ripped his heart out. However, when he turned towards the door, he looked like he found Atlantis and ran to them.

"Sam! Alex! Clover! Thank God! Brittney told me that you were blown up in a supervillain lair, and we assumed you were dead!" Jerry exclaimed as Brittney looked at the girls with an icy glare.

"We made it out thanks to Alex, she saved us from Brittney!" Clover exclaimed, pointing at Brittney who pointed at herself with bewilderment on her face.

"Excuse me!?" Jerry asked, looking between Brittney and Clover, shock enveloping him and his brain.

"I don't know what they're talking about Jerry. I wasn't able to save them on my own, so I went to find some backup to help me save them. The lair blew up before I could go back," Brittney explained, with the three girls rolling their eyes.

"Oh please! You punched us and knocked us unconscious so we would get blown up," Sam countered, pointing to the bruise on her and Clover's cheeks, and the dried blood around her nose. "And she was also the one who was causing Alex to mess up!" Sam continued, with Brittney scoffing in response.

"You see this Jerry? They're blaming me for something that their teammate has done. That's some thanks for attempting to save their lives," Brittney countered, with her nice and bubbly exterior beginning to melt away, with her frustration and arrogance making an entrance. Jerry took notice and raised an eyebrow at her before returning his attention to the team of three.

"She used this device that she said was used in her training to do it," Sam continued, bringing out the remote control from her suit, causing Brittney's eyes to bug out. Brittney realized that she had made a terrible mistake, and Jerry's eyebrows furrowing at the device made her feel even worse, sweat practically pouring out of her.

"Brittney…would you care to explain this?" Jerry asked, trying to hide the anger and disappointment that he was feeling towards one of, what he thought, the greatest trainee in his years of WOOHP.

"Fine! You know what!? I did it, and quite frankly, I'd do it again!" Brittney confessed, coming face to face with Jerry, who had no plans on backing down.

"But why Brittney?" was all that Jerry could ask.

"I have been training for years and years both here and my home country of Saudi Arabia to become a spy. I spent 20 hours a day training in both a physical and mental level to the point where I would go days without sleeping. But now I see that you hired some bookworm who has no ability to think on the fly, some Valley Girl who's more obsessed with her looks than actually doing her job, and this clumsy loser right here, and I feel offended. I'm offended that I have to be levels underneath these three when I'm clearly the better spy! I could spy fucking circles around these three!" Brittney ranted once again, pointing at the three girls, looking at them with the same level of hatred a mother would look at the killer of her children. Alex, Clover, and Sam looked at her with the same look with the same level of intensity.

"Brittney…you have endangered the lives of your fellow spies. One of the most important things that you learned in training is to protect your fellow spy. Your fellow spy is like your family, and what you did today was reprehensible. With that being said…you are no longer a WOOHP employee," Jerry said, with Brittney looking at Jerry with disbelief in her eyes after Jerry telling him that she was fired.

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T FUCKING FIRE ME! I HAVE MORE TALENT IN MY LITTLE FINGER THAN THESE THREE CUNTS HAVE IN THEIR WHOLE BODIES!" Brittney screeched. Clover started walking up to Brittney with a look on her face that said 'I am going to knock your teeth down your throat', but Alex and Sam held her back.

"Clover calm down! I think Jerry is going to do more damage to her than you ever could. No offense," Sam said, patting Clover on the back, who took a few deep breaths before calming down and going back to standing next to Alex and Sam.

"You are a very skilled spy Brittney, but there is one thing that you lack, and that's a sense of justice. Alex, Sam, and Clover all have that sense to some extent and believe in doing what's right. From what I've heard from your trainer, all you care about is fame and attention and proving that you're the best. That is not what being a spy is about!" Jerry explained to Brittney, who was seething at Jerry and the girls.

"FINE! If you don't see how much of an asset I can be to your agency, there are plenty of other places that could use someone like me!" Brittney said as she pushed the spies out of her way, before a couple of security guards came and grabbed her by the arms. "Hey! What the hell is going on!?"

"Well, Miss. Best Spy Ever, you should know better than anyone that someone who gets fired from WOOHP has to get their memory erased so they don't spill secrets," Sam said with a smirk. Clover responded by laughing at Brittney while Alex stuck her tongue out at Brittney and gave her a raspberry. Brittney glared at the three girls one last time before she was taken away by the security guards.

"Thanks for listening to us Jerry," Alex said, with Clover and Sam nodding in agreement.

"Of course. I've known you three long enough to know you wouldn't lie if it had something to do with something as important as WOOHP itself," Jerry responded, shaking the hands of all three of the spies before returning to his desk. "Now I think the three of you should head home. I think you've been through enough today," Jerry offered. The three of them nodded and were WOOHPed out of his office and back to their rooms.

"So Alex, I didn't ask you this before, but does this mean you're coming back to WOOHP?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Of course I am! I just needed a little time to cool my head and relax. Sorry, I left you guys hanging, especially with your awful new partner," Alex said, blushing in embarrassment while looking at the floor. Clover and Sam laughed before enveloping her in a group hug, which Alex returned in kind.

"Awesome! Even if Brittney didn't turn out to be horrible, we wouldn't want to replace you anyway. You're our friend, and a few mistakes will never get in the way of that," Clover insisted, ruffling Alex's hair.

"Whatever happens, I just hope that Brittney gets what she deserves," Sam stated, with all three of them deciding to make some food, in preparation for an all-night Netflix binge.

**Meanwhile, with Brittney…**

The security guards had Brittney in handcuffs and led her to the WOOHP prison. However, before they put her in a cell, Brittney suddenly fell to her knees, holding her stomach while groaning.

"What's wrong!?" one of the security guards asked, shocked at Brittney's sudden action.

"Sorry…I…have to…I have to…go…go to the bathroom," Brittney said while breathing heavily and sweating, still holding her stomach in an iron grip. The two security guards looked at each other before sighing and releasing her from the handcuffs.

"Alright, just be quick about it," the other security guard said, before getting a chop to the throat from Brittney. Before the first security guard could react, Brittney chopped him in the neck, knocking him unconscious. Brittney smirked before she ran out of the WOOHP center and headed to a nearby motel. After she checked into a room, she grabbed her cell phone out of her pants and called up a number.

"Ah Brittney, it's such a pleasure to hear from you," an excited English accent responded from the other end of the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Lewis? Things at WOOHP didn't exactly work out, so if the offer is still on the table, I'd love to join you're…organization," Brittney responded, with a devilish smirk on her face. The voice on the other end, who turned out to be Jerry's evil brother Terrence, laughed as Brittney could hear the faint sound of clapping.

"I knew you would make the right choice. Come by our office, we'll text you the location, and we can begin your initiation," Terrence instructed before hanging up. Brittney smirked before she thought of Sam, Alex, and Clover, which turned her smirk into a scowl.

"Oh, you three think you have it so good. Well, we'll see who has it so good when I get through with you," Brittney said to herself as she evilly laughed to herself while lying down on her bed.


End file.
